Death
Death occurs when a reach zero, a message in the will inform them: Oh dear, you are dead! Players who die are respawned at the that they had set prior to dying, losing all but three of the most valuable items as well as any untradeable itemshttps://twitter.com/oldschoolrs/status/601499857019219969 that they were carrying at the time of death. Players have 60 minutes to retrieve items from where they died before they disappear.https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/657973655025111040 Respawning When players die outside of , they will respawn at one of several . By default, players respawn in , additional respawn locations can be unlocked through s and one-time fees. * spawn point can be used after completion of , by talking to in . * spawn point can be used after completion of and the , by talking to . * spawn point can be used by talking to in the jailhouse north-east of the bank and paying a one-time fee of 5 million . Items When players die an unsafe death outside of , they lose all but three of the most valuable items as well as any untradeable items that they were carrying at the time of death. Activating the will protect an additional item on death. Item value is determined by the value, for example dying with a full set of , a player will lose the as it is the cheapest item of the four. When skulled (a status applied after attacking someone who did not attack you in the , or entering the ) dying will result in all items being lost unless they activated the in which case one item will be kept. Players have 60 minutes to retrieve any lost item from where they died before they disappear unless death occurred in an area in which case an may be present. (''Note: Certain instances such as Corporeal Beast or Bryophyta do not have an item reclaimer and items will be lost forever.) Players that have already died once, who die again, will have two "gravestones". The first gravestone will not disappear like in ''RuneScape 3, so the player can loot their items without worries. If a player dies in cases of , in the , or worlds, the loot is only visible for one minute to the player who dealt the most damage before becoming visible to all players. Items lost on death in this scenario will disappear if not picked up after two minutes. If a player is attacked by a and then killed by an , the looting mechanics will take place instead. Imbued Items Dying to another player outside of will result in an imbued item losing its imbued status unless it was one of the kept on death items. The player will have to obtain the required Nightmare Zone reward points to imbue it again. Additionally, the will lose it's imbue upon any type of death with being returned to either the player in a PvM scenario or player killer in a PvP scenario, another and has to be used to imbue it once more. The will never lose it's imbue on death. Untradeable items Upon death within the (below level 20), certain untradeable items will become broken and will be kept upon death in this state. These can be repaired by using the items on (or an at a respawn point on PvP Worlds), a repair fee must be paid in order for the items to be usable again. (''Note: Past level 20 Wilderness all untradeable items are lost completely.'') Players who kill another player who has the following items in the list below will receive 75% of the repair cost for their untradeable items. Trivia *After several DDoS attacks, the death mechanics were altered so items stayed on the ground for 60 minutes. *If you die during events, will appear to claim your soul. References Category:Mechanics